JEDWARD- A Lose-lose situation
by jedhead6650
Summary: Amelia is starting college with her best friends John and Edward. Unlike her calm identical twins friends she dreads the start of college after suffering bullying at school. But is there more to this story? It might seem a bit boring at the start but there's a big twist after a few chapters which also explains the name of this fanfic (as the name may not make sense until the end).
1. A new start

"John, Edward!" I shouted, running towards the bus stop where my two best friends stood waiting for me, smiling their brilliant smiles as the bus pulled in. I hugged them both and we jumped on board, sitting at the back with me in-between them.

"Nervous?" I asked. It was our first day of college and butterflies were fluttering around my stomach wildly like they'd just been released from a cage.

"We'll be fine," John assured me, sensing my anxiety. I'd been bullied in high school and feared it may happen in college too. If John and Edward hadn't helped me through it I don't know how I would've coped.

Edward took my hand in his, "Don't try to fit in when you were born to stand out."

With this the butterflies calmed to a gentle flutter. The twins always knew how to make everything better. I smiled and tried to relax. Edward released my hand, using his to brush his golden hair from his glistening green eyes. "I hope we end up in the same classes," Edward said, turning to his identical twin brother.

"Me too," John agreed. They'd both taken the same subjects and were most looking forward to music. They had such a passion for singing, taking part in every school talent contest. With their energetic performances, harmonious voices and John playing his guitar; They were born to perform. I'd never been that good at music but I loved to draw, art being my favourite subject.

"Ooh, I've got something for you both," I announced excitedly, reaching into my bag and pulling out an A4 piece of paper. "Ta dah."

John took my drawing in his hands and smiled, a pencil sketch of Blaze, the twins' pet Chihuahua staring up at him. "It's awesome!" He gleamed, passing the paper to Edward who let out a laugh as he read the speech bubble_ I love Doggy'Os_ above her head.

"Your drawings are so cool."

"Thanks," I beamed. "Glad you like it." It was so cute how Edward held his hand to his mouth when he laughed.

The bus journey lasted another ten minutes. Edward and I listened to Avril Lavigne on my ipod while John jotted down a few new song ideas. Suddenly the bus ground to a halt. We were here. The butterflies once again danced through my stomach and John seemed to read this on my face. "It will be fine ok? Don't worry, me and Edward are here."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. _It will be fine _I told myself, _the bullies aren't here, It will be fine. _

We jumped off the bus with a few other students and made our way to the assembly hall. My hair swayed gently in the breeze as I tried to push it behind my ears. The twins were wearing almost identical outfits; Black skinny jeans, matching converse, and check shirts. John's was blue and Edward's red. They also wore brightly coloured identical back packs and were the best dressed out of everyone by far.

Approaching the entrance we were surrounded by other students; Some looking nervous like me and others calm like John and Edward. "When do we get our time tables?" I wondered aloud.

"Maybe after assembly?" Edward suggested. "I think that's what Kevin said happened anyway."

Kevin was the twins older brother and he had attended our college a few years before us. He'd enjoyed his time here as far as I was aware so that was encouraging.

Before we could enter the hall we had to find our names and sign next to them so the college knew we were present, then we were free to find our seats. The hall was filling up so we just jumped into three chairs near the back, skimming through another list of names that had been placed on our seats for us to find our tutor groups. According to the list we were all in separate forms. My heart sank. But before we could discuss this a smartly dressed man took his place at the front, cleared his throat and said, "Welcome to college!


	2. Can't wait for saturday night

After the assembly had finished we filtered out of the hall in a swarm of voices, all discussing either what we'd done in the holidays or about what the day ahead held.

"What room are you in John?" Edward asked his brother.

John pulled out the timetable that we'd all been given during the assembly. "Erm, E20. According to the map it's on the second floor of the East building.

Edward's mouth curved into a smile. "Cool I'm in E21! It must be next to your form room!"

John's face lit up as he high fived his twin excitedly.

I pulled out my own timetable which revealed I was in the West building. "Looks like I'm in this building," I said sadly.

The twins sighed at this and arranged to meet me outside the assembly hall at break. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," Edward reassured me, squeezing my hand gently before turning to leave with John for the East building.

I waved goodbye and trudged up the stairs, looking for my form room. Not only were we in separate classes but in opposite buildings. This sucked!

To my surprise however, form time went fairly smoothly. No-one from my high school was there which I was happy with considering I didn't really have any friends from school apart from John and Edward anyway. There were a few awkward ice breaker activities we had to do to get to know each-other but then we were lectured on a few rules, told what time lessons were and left to talk amongst ourselves until break. The people on my table seemed quite nice and I got talking to a friendly girl on my table. She told me her name was Jess. "Hi, I'm Amelia," I said, introducing myself.

Jess told me that she liked art too and we discovered that we were in the same art class. _Great, _I thought. At least I now knew someone in one of my classes.

When the bell rang for break I said farewell to Jess and made my way to the assembly hall where my identical best friends stood, discussing their tutor groups enthusiastically. I could usually tell them apart without any trouble but this was one of the rare occasions where I couldn't straight away. Getting closer to them though, I saw that John was stood to the left of me and Edward the right. They turned to face me, asking how my morning had been so I told them about Jess and how we were in the same art class. They seemed relieved to see that I'd relaxed, hating to see me stressed. They were so cute.

"Hey, look what I bought the other day," John announced, pulling out a black cap from his backpack and placing it over his soft blonde hair. _KING_ was written across it in capitol letters.

"Aww, I love it," I said. "It's so cool. Have you got one too Edward?" I asked, knowing how they both liked to normally wear the same clothes.

"Yeah, I left it at home though," he said.

We walked down the hall to the canteen where I bought some crisps. The twins pulled out apples and bit into them with a simultaneous crunch. They were so in sync at times, I could watch them all day. Another thing I admired about John and Edward, other than their musical ability, was how healthy they were; Always eating fruit. They also loved running, nearly as much as their passion for music. They were so fast and could always outrun me by two laps in PE.

"How's running club?" I asked.

"Good," John said. I beat my running time by ten seconds yesterday."

"He's so fast," Edward told me proudly.

"You're pretty fast too Edward," I said. I'd seen them both running and they always sprinted by like a blur. So much energy!

"Thanks," he blushed shyly.

"We've got another competition coming up soon if you want to come and see the race?" John suggested.

"I'd love to."

Suddenly the bell rang for lessons. "Meet me in music Ed," He winked. "I'm just gonna go to the toilet."

Art was near music so we started towards it together. "Hey Millie," Edward said shyly (This was his and John's nickname for me), "Are you doing anything on Saturday night?"

"I don't think so," I said. "Why were you and John thinking we should all go out?"

"Erm no well John wanted to learn some new songs on the guitar this weekend," he stammered.

"Aww that's a shame," I said. "We could always go out next weekend."

"Well, you and me could always go out on Saturday," he said. This took me by surprise. John and Edward were always together. I don't think I could remember going out with one of them alone before. "If you want. I was thinking we could go to a sushi bar."

Sushi was the twins favourite food. I hadn't tried it before but I'd always wanted to. "That sounds nice yeah," I said as we approached my art room.

Edward smiled, cute little dimples forming at the corners of his mouth. Walking into my class I saw John meeting Edward and just about heard him say, "Did you ask her?"


	3. Change

It was Saturday night. Arriving at the sushi bar I saw Edward sat down and looking at his watch nervously. This struck me as odd; Why was he nervous to see his best friend? Was it due to John's absence or was something on his mind? His face lit up as he noticed me and he walked towards me, wearing skinny jeans and a sleeveless denim jacket. Aftershave floated through the air as I hugged him; It smelt so nice. "So how's the guitar playing going?" I asked.

"What?" Edward ask, clearly confused.

"You said John was learning some new songs this weekend."

A blank look crossed his face. He didn't seem to have a clue what I was talking about.

"That's why he couldn't join us tonight," I prompted.

Suddenly Edward seemed to remember and he went tomato red. "Oh yeah," he said. "He didn't say what song it was though."

He pulled out my chair, gesturing for me to sit. "You're such a gentleman," I laughed.

I ordered a coke and Edward ordered some water. Then we helped ourselves to nearly every colourful dish that passed us on the conveyor belt. Edward tried to help me hold my chopsticks but I could never seem to pick the food up with them properly. We laughed at how bad I was at using them but I eventually managed to get the hang of it. Edward gave me a round of applause, giggling. "So, how's your art class going at college?" He asked me.

"Good thanks. I really love it. We've been using watercolours and we were told to paint any season of our choice yesterday."

"What season did you chose?" Edward asked, encapsulated by my words. _Wow, he seems so interested in what I'm saying_ I thought smiling at how sweet he was.

"Autumn," I said. "It's my favourite season. What's yours?" I asked.

"Summer," he said without having to think about it.

"Why summer?" I asked him curiously.

"Because I met you in the summer time." he told me, looking away shyly.

I didn't know what to say. Did he just mean that because we were friends or did he like me in a different way. Then it struck me; The way he'd invited me out alone, what John had said to him about had he asked me, and even how he'd held my hand on the bus. _ Oh my gosh._ No-one had ever liked me that way before. _I must be imagining it_, I thought. _We are just friends._

"I've got to go," I announced, needing to clear my head and think about this.

Edward looked disappointed and embarrassed which made me feel really bad. "Please could we have the bill?" He asked the waitress, refusing to let me pay. This made me feel even worse.

Leaving the restaurant, a cold wind bit into my cheeks. "Here," he said softly, pulling his own coat around my shivering shoulders. "Th,thankyou," I said, my eyes finding his and holding them there. The next thing I knew we'd kissed and he was walking me home, my hand in his. I couldn't believe it. Had my best friend just turned into my boyfriend? I hadn't seen this coming but I felt happier than I had in a long time. Then something hit me; _What would John think?_ I was sure he'd be happy for us but would he feel like our friendship wouldn't be the same now Edward and I were more than friends? The three of us were best friends, but now things could change. I hoped they wouldn't change too much but I think I loved Edward.

On Monday morning I anxiously walked to the bus stop. _What would John say? What would John say? _They were stood, chatting, waiting for me as usual. I couldn't believe how much things had changed since the first day of college. "Amelia!" Edward shouted, smiling happily at me. I smiled too, kissing him quickly. But before I could turn to John he had me in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" John said.

"You don't mind?" I asked shyly.

"Of course not! Why would I?" He said laughing.

At lunch time we chatted about the twins' upcoming race. They were really excited and I was too. "You'll do amazing!" I told them. Suddenly Jess sat next to me.

"Oh, hi," I said, introducing her to the twins. "We've heard a lot about you," said John, and I noticed that on his face was the same shy smile that Edward had given me when we met up at the sushi bar.


End file.
